


floating somewhere off in spacetime

by ElasticElla



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Gen gasps, “Oh! A demon renegade, how exciting. But all rebels' hearings have been put off until next year, you should be talking to your lawyer about that sweetie.”





	floating somewhere off in spacetime

**Author's Note:**

> title from tinashe's spacetime
> 
> for my light and love, my dearest of darlings, i hope this brings a smile to your face <3

Gen is regretting her lunch choice- fried chicken drizzled in wrath, it’s just not quite spicy enough- when a figure covered in goop pops through the portal, the doors automatically spiraling shut. 

She doesn’t have a case today, and hasn’t had a fun surprise in years. Longer, centuries since it was someone coming unannounced. The four cuties from the Bad Place- and weren’t they chock full of excitement and drama. Gen doesn’t want to get her hopes too high, it is only one figure, but the disgusting slime they’re covered in is promising. In fact, that exact shade of yellow-yellow-orange is the demonic preservation fluid.

Gen gasps, “Oh! A demon renegade, how exciting. But all rebels' hearings have been put off until next year, you should be talking to your lawyer about that sweetie.” 

The demon takes her shirt off, wiping away all the goop and after Gen’s been staring at her chest a few moments too long, she remembers there are towels a snap away. 

“I’m not in that group,” she says, and face clean, Gen recognizes her with a thrilled jolt. Vicky.

“Ohmyme! I was wondering whatever happened to you. I learned a bit about you ages ago, and all the other endings got wrapped up so well.” 

“You… knew?” 

“As much as I’m allowed to know, and a little more,” she adds with a wink. “They really try to push the whole judge and jury combination, gotta say it leaves something to be desired. Anyways I passed a note through my clerk that there were unauthorized incarcerations oh, a few centuries back.” 

“…thank you. It didn’t take, but I appreciate the effort.”

Gen absolutely loves when a demon wants something- they’re so adorably transparent. She hasn’t read Vicky’s personal file, but she’s willing to bet the demon’s never thanked anyone in her existence before. Something about the way her nose scrunches up, just adorable. 

“So Vicky, what do you want here?” Gen asks, tearing into her drumstick. It’s still not spicy enough, but with the added anticipation in the room, it’s not half-bad. 

She licks her lips, “Sanctuary.” 

Gen laughs, harder when she realizes the demon is serious. 

Vicky crosses her arms, emphasizing the lacy red bra. Logically, Gen knows demons, how they’ll pick up on desires and exploit them. It’s definitely not her own fault for instantly wondering if sanctuary could be found in a bedroom or- Gen shakes her head, cheeks burning. 

“Buffalo chicken,” she explains, waving at her face. Instantly she regrets it: it is the very first lie she’s told in over seven hundred years and by the look on Vicky’s face, she knows it. 

“I looked it up, it isn’t against any rules,” Vicky says. 

“Once the Bad Place realizes you’ve come here, the rules will change. You know that,” Gen says, cocking her head. 

“They don’t know I’ve escaped the chrysalis chamber.” 

Gen claps her hands together, “Oh you did do this the proper way, brava! Well then that changes things, yes. Sanctuary, hmm. The only thing you need is a proper job here for a few years and the Bad Place will never be able to recall you.” 

“Perfect! Can I start now?”

Gen chuckles, but admittedly this is a most exciting prospect. Part of keeping her as impartial as possible was living alone and her only consistent contact being a monthly clerk that makes the original Janet look downright loquacious and interesting.

“You need to be sure. There’s no going back, decisions are final. If you have any family, friends, you wish to see again? Or torturees?” 

Vicky smirks a bit at the last one, “No, not anymore. And I can’t- I can’t be stuck like that again.” 

“Yeah, that bug in amber shit is nasty,” Gen agrees. “Alright,” she says cracking her knuckles and popping an employee contract into being. 

“Lucky for you, since I started this job I’ve had a single opening. No one has ever wanted to be isolated so- ahem, a stenographer.” 

Vicky’s eyebrows pop up, and Gen shrugs. “Paperwork makes my fingers itchy.” 

“Well, like all demons, I am very well versed in paperwork- erasing, entrapping, expanding, eradicating, earmarking, elucidating, exploiting, economizing, embellishing, empowering, eschewing, elaborating-” she pauses, “and the rest of it.” 

Gen smiles, “Excellent.” 

Vicky reads the contract quickly and signs, for the first time looking comfortable. “I thought it wouldn’t work.” 

Gen laughs, “You’re here for eternity. Or at least until human souls have no value and neither does this job.” 

“That’s- something to consider.” 

“Mhmm, so there’s something I’ve always wanted to do,” Gen says, “and we don’t have a case until next week.” She snaps a new leather couch, bottle of champagne, and bowl of strawberries into the room, immediately going to the couch and grinning. 

“I want to learn all about you from _you_.” Not some piece of paper she can read in a moment and already have her mind made up, but directly from the source- slow and partial as hell. 

Vicky grins, sitting beside her and grabbing a glass. “Where should I start?”


End file.
